Getting Over Alexis
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Jasmine hates that Alexis has always been the star and she would never match up or be noticed, while Chazz just realized he could never be with Alexis especially while she was in love with Jaden. So they decide to help each other. Jasmine x Chazz
1. Chazz's Realization

Chapter 1

Chazz threw another pebble at Alexis's window. _C'mon_ Chazz thought _come out see me!_ He wished with all his heart that she would finally realize she loved "The Chazz." Chazz smiled as he imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms at last. Chazz picked up another stone and chucked it at her window, but much to his dismay, Jaden opened the window.

"Stop throwing rocks at the window. Lex is getting a headache," yelled the shirtless Jaden. Chazz stared in disbelief, as he head Jasmine cussing because Jaden and Alexis woke her up, oh the dangers of having your best friend's dorm next to yours.

"Are you two together?" choked Chazz hoping that Alexis and Jaden weren't. It was his silent prayer that he had in his heart. Jaden started laughing hysterically.

"Duh!" yelled Jaden, "Didn't I tell you that?" Chazz fell to his knees, how that could be. He felt his heart ripped in two.

"Oh okay," sulked Chazz. There was no possible way he would ever be able to tear them apart, he just accepted Jaden as a friend. It was time, he moved on. Alexis would never love Chazz. Let's face it.

"Now, will you leave her alone?" asked Jaden hopefully. Chazz didn't want to, but he figured it was time to grow up.

"Yeah, whatever," said Chazz, "I don't need that blonde…" He ended his sentence there. If he said anything negative, Atticus, Jaden, and Alexis would try to kill him, and he valued his life. He looked at the entrance to the obelisk blue girl's dorm where Jasmine had a bag and was leaving.

"Finally realize the disturbing-ness?" asked the angry Jasmine. She was pissed that her best friend and her boyfriend woke up her up, doing God knows what.

"Yes, you don't have to rub it in," growled Chazz. He was not in the mood to even think about the new couple. Maybe it had been obvious that Jaden and Alexis belonged together, but still he did not approve.

"I'm not, Chazz," Jasmine protested, "Why don't you get over her already? Geez, there are plenty of other girls at the school." Chazz shrugged figuring Jasmine had never been in love, so she couldn't possibly understand. He just got rejected for some Slifer slacker.

"But none are as pretty as her," said Chazz dreamily. Jasmine scowled, that was not exactly wasn't what she wanted to hear. She always heard that from the boys, and Alexis didn't try while she was so self-conscience. Maybe it was destiny, Alexis was meant to be a homecoming queen with blonde hair and a perfect body, while Jasmine suffered with poofy reddish-brown hair and a bit on the scrawny side.

"You dip-shit, you like her because she's beautiful. You haven't even looked at other girls. There are plenty of other people. Get over her!" yelled Jasmine as she slapped Chazz on the head.

"Like who?" argued Chazz. Jasmine went through a list of single girls, and there were a lot much to Chazz's surprise.

"So you want me to date Mindy? Yeah, what a solid relationship," said Chazz sarcastically.

"I didn't say that, just get over Alexis. Okay? Look, I know about being constantly rejected for her, and Alexis is amazing and everything, but it sucks being compared to her. Look Chazz, it will help if you move on," said Jasmine fiercely holding back her tears. Chazz was surprised, he never thought about how it felt. It was like being compared to the Slifer slacker.

"I imagine the difficulty in that," said Chazz emotionlessly.

"Yeah, and because of her doing something I don't want to think about with Jaden, I have to find a place to sleep. At midnight, to make it worse," said Jasmine. Chazz hated sharing anything, it wasn't in his nature, but something in that conversation triggered something within him.

"Look, you can stay with me, but only for one night, and you have to sleep on the couch," said Chazz looking away from Alexis's friend.

"Okay, are you sure?" Jasmine asked hesitantly.

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was trying to be nice," said Chazz grumpily. Girls could be so difficult.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Chazz thinking boys could be so complicated and aggravating, but at least she could sleep somewhere so she might as well be grateful. So the duo went off to his dorm, and in the distance Chazz said, "You are going to help me get over her." Jasmine quickly agreed.

**Mew Kazurinu: I am so excited about writing a Chazz and Jasmine fanfic. I should do it more often, I just always write fanfics about Bastion for some reason so this is new to me.**

**Jasmine: I wouldn't doubt it.**

"**The Chazz": I get to be the star of a fanfic for once!**

**Jasmine: Actually you have to share the spotlight with me.**

**Mew Kazurinu: What have I gotten myself into?**


	2. Making a list

**Mew Kazurinu: Warning this chapter contains Alexis-bashing. This Chapter was meant to be written that way. So no flames please.**

Chapter 2

It was noon in Chazz's dormitory, as Jasmine sat upright on his bed, thinking of ways on how Chazz could have a chance of getting over Alexis. Then it hit her like a cold brick, if Chazz could think negatively about Alexis, then maybe he could start to dislike her enough where he wouldn't think of her romantically. It wasn't that Chazz needed to be more negative since he was the type who found the bad in a good situation; all it was is a possible way for Chazz to start over.

"Chazz, have you ever thought of making a list of all of Alexis's bad qualities?" asked Jasmine facing the boy in the desk who was rearranging his deck.

"No," said Chazz, "She doesn't have any." Jasmine slapped her head wondering how was it when you needed Chazz to be negative, he refused.

"Okay," replied Jasmine trying to think of what Chazz could do, "I got it! I want you to make a list of all the things she has hurt you with. I mean you probably have taken emotional damage from her." Chazz moaned and thought _I can't believe I have to actually do something to move on. The Chazz does not like this one bit._ Chazz figured Jasmine wouldn't let him not obey her, and he attempted to think of what any possible way Alexis had negatively affected him.

"I can't think of anything," Chazz said after awhile. Jasmine sighed thinking that this was going to be harder than she imagined. The spiky haired boy needed her assistance, and he needed it bad.

"What about Jaden?" she asked cruelly. Chazz turned around in his seat furiously. Jasmine won. He muttered something using a few curse words and the word slacker and blonde. Jasmine watched as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay, fine," he said angered. Who did Jasmine think she was mentioning how a stupid Slifer won Alexis over?

_1. She chose that slacker over me_

Chazz thought some more, what was wrong with Alexis he wondered. There had to be something that he always overlooked. Jasmine was hoping that she wouldn't have to think of everything for him. Chazz frowned as he found a flaw with the girl he loved or shouldn't love.

_2. She is more masculine than her brother._

Jasmine looked over his shoulder and laughed. She hadn't even noticed this before, but she supposed it was true. Alexis was the tomboy in a girl's uniform. Who knew what she wanted in life? She gave Chazz a quick hug.

"Already, you made progress!" she exclaimed with a giggle. Chazz shrugged and ignored the red head. He had to think of something, this was not going to be easy.

_3. Not an amazing duelist, she's supposed to be queen of the school, and she even lost to me and that damn slacker. I bet even Syrus could beat her.  
4. She has anger management problems_

Chazz was feeling better sooner than he thought he would. He was amazed how fast he could think of the three and four simultaneously. He looked over at Jasmine who was reading his dueling magazine. "Stay away from my magazine," he demanded. Jasmine looked up at him, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Just keep making that list. I am very interested in this article about Aster Phoenix, isn't he just dreamy?" she said dreamily. Chazz groaned and thought _He's not so amazing. He may be a pro, but he's not Chazz Princeton, I bet I could take him on and beat that's sorry loser._

"Whatever," he said as he turned back to the list. He wondered if Alexis ever had a secret crush on Aster, but Chazz doubted it. It didn't matter.

_5. She doesn't seem interested in boys and the Slacker doesn't count, his brain isn't advanced to be enough to be human.  
6. She's too perfect at every damn thing she does. It's on the verge of annoying, and she still ends up failing at dueling half the time._

"What do you see in Aster?" asked Chazz without thinking as he thought harder on the negatives of Miss Rhodes. It didn't matter, but he was curious.

"I didn't say I had a crush on him. He's just amazing and so hot," said Jasmine defensively, "You can do that you know, and I am a single girl. I have that right!" Chazz turned to number six.

_7. She hides her emotions._

"He's just a stuck-up brat," replied Chazz. Why didn't any girl he know not see that? Just because he is a pro, that it didn't make him so great?

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk," retorted Jasmine. She knew he wasn't perfect or meant to be her prince charming, but she could only dream, and she didn't have much else to think about.

_8. She wouldn't know how to fight back, she never had that problem.  
9. Her ass is probably bigger than her brain._

_10. She abandoned Mindy and Jasmine, her first friends here and her only friends that are girls to hang out with guys (oh I mean Jaden.)_

After an hour and he had reached to number 28, he handed the paper to Jasmine. She put down the magazine and looked over the list. She looked up at Chazz's pale face and cold grey eyes and asked, "How do you feel about her now?" Chazz looked disgruntled, because he honestly didn't want to talk about his feelings. It didn't matter whether his emotions were negative or positive.

"I feel like I was blinded," Chazz admitted quietly after Jasmine had glared at him for keeping silent for so long.

"Good, that's how you should feel," said Jasmine standing up, "You never have to make a list like this again, if you don't want to." Chazz let out a sigh of relief, thinking was not his thing unless it was coming up with insults, dueling, or actually having to use his brain for school or something to that affect.

"So what else do we have to do?" asked Chazz hesitantly. Jasmine smirked and grabbed his shoulders.

"You have to look at other girls," she corrected and stating what Chazz had to do. Jasmine continued, "Oh, and don't forget, I have more plans for you up my sleeve." She patted his cheek and turned with her back from last night to go back to her dorm. Chazz fell on his bed as she left thinking _this is going to be harder than he imagined. Who knew Jasmine was so determined for someone else. _Then Chazz realized, he was going to break Jasmine's inferiority complex.

**Jasmine: I do not have an inferiority complex.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Not consciously, but think about it, who wouldn't if one of your best friends was treated like a goddess?**

**Chazz: I can't believe, I become Jasmine's dog. How did some girl become able to tell me what to do?**

**Mew Kazurinu: Because I wrote this thing, you will get over it.**

**Jasmine: Someone has an ego.**

**Chazz: I agree**


	3. I'm not that girl

Chapter 3

It was Sunday evening in Jasmine's dormitory, and Chazz and Atticus studied Jasmine. Chazz tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Atticus to make up his mind. Jasmine sighed. _How do these two boys think a make-over will help me be more confident? Are they down-right crazy? I still will be under Alexis's shadow, and __he __still won't notice me_ whined Jasmine's thoughts as she stood perfectly still.

"Turn around," said Atticus finally. It seemed as if it was the first word spoken for half an hour. Jasmine let out a low groan as she followed Atticus's orders. Chazz looked at the disgruntled Jasmine and blushed. He didn't know why he thought Jasmine was sexy when she was bored and aggravated, or why he was looking at her ass. He slapped his forehead.

"I got it!" yelled Atticus grabbing Jasmine by her shoulders. She thought _he has such gorgeous brown eyes. They really are full of his hyper soul. _ She shook her head violently. Atticus turned Jasmine around to face Chazz, and Jasmine tried to break free of his grip, but Atticus being a guy who had been around Alexis and Zane for along time, did not let go.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Jasmine, though Atticus was cute, he was beginning to scare her. Chazz thought _Atticus's answer is not going to be something I need to hear, I may not be Bastion, but I do know that._ Chazz couldn't help but be a little angry that Atticus has wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist.

"Anything you want," said Atticus deviously, "but after this mission possible." He got in front of Chazz, and then looked at the spiky haired boy in black. Atticus smiled and pulled Chazz up and handed him his keys.

"What's this for?" asked Chazz. Atticus sighed and looked at Jasmine as he put an arm around her shoulder. Atticus thought _this time, I will hook Chazz up, but I think Jasmine is a good match. Atticus will be the matchmaker for poor Chazzy. I must!_

"Well that's easy," Atticus said as he pointed to Jasmine, "We are going to straighten her hair and a new outfit. Okay in bathroom get my shampoo, conditioner, blow dryer, hairspray, comb, brush, and hair straightener. Go in my closet, and there should be some of Alexis's old clothes, bring them here. Get it? Got it? Good!" Chazz rolled his eyes, of course he'd get stuck with a horrible job.

"Do I have to?" whined Chazz. He looked at Jasmine, hoping she would get him out of it, but she didn't reply. She looked more nervous than a new kid at a school.

"You want to help Jasmine or not?" said Atticus coyly. Chazz sulked of with Atticus's keys in his pocket. He looked back at his reddish-brown headed friend, who was sitting on his bed. Chazz slammed the door shut.

Chazz walked into Atticus's room in a daze. _I'm just going to get all this stuff and go. Why does he have big fuzzy pillows? He has one giant-ass mirror_ thought Chazz as he looked around, taking in the scenery. He quickly grabbed a messenger back that was lying under Atticus's large bed. He quickly stormed into his bathroom, grabbing the things, Atticus had requested. Then he went to Atticus's closet, and looked at Alex's clothing._ This is the closest I'll ever be able to touch her. _He pulled down a skirt with red stripes and a white collared shirt. Chazz pulled down more of Alexis's old clothing. Chazz wondered what Alexis would look like in these clothes. It was natural curiosity. He pulled down a white dress that looked as if only an angel would wear it. _Alexis is not an angel, she is, no she's not _debated Chazz's self-conscience.

"Oh well," he said as he left Atticus's room and locked the dormitory up. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, hoping not to think about Alexis anymore.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Jasmine, they sat on her bed. She looked at him wondering why he was helping her, or why didn't he just use her things. She had clothes, comb, shampoo and ECT. Atticus grinned at her and pulled her up. "Sorry, Jasmine, but I know how you feel?" he said giving her a hug. Jasmine raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? How do I feel?" Jasmine inquired. Atticus, as far as she knew, didn't have mind-reading powers. He let out a laugh like no one had ever could imagine hearing from him. Atticus flipped back his hair.

"Oh, I was talking about how you are in love with Chazzy," said Atticus. Jasmine glared at him in utter disbelief. _There is no way, he could have known about that _thought Jasmine. She quickly turned her head away from him.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jasmine, using a quick cover-up, and that question was a definite classic. It was something she learned from Mindy's flirting, and from how people avoided other's judgment.

"Well, most people don't help out with the Chazz and Alexis deal," said Atticus looking at his nails.

"I'm trying to help him get over her!" Jasmine screamed throwing a pillow at Atticus. He laughed harder and pushed some of Jasmine's hair away from her eyes.

"Exactly, every day you look at him, wishing my sis wasn't in your way. You want to be like Alexis, so he'll pay attention to you, right? You really wish he'd like you for you, but you think 'I'm not that girl' and so you just try to be friends with him," said Atticus simply. Jasmine's jaw dropped in shock, how could he possibly know that? She looked down at her feet.

"I'm not that girl, he could never like me," said Jasmine in reply. Atticus shook his head and turned Jasmine's face towards him. He didn't exactly know what to say, I mean he had never been in her situation before. It was time to pull on the Atticus charm and think of what he would say to Alexis.

"No, you aren't that girl," he said. Jasmine tried to hide her face in the pillow, but Atticus didn't give her much of a chance as he continued, "You're Jasmine, don't worry about him, he's a boy, he'll come around." He leaned in as to whisper something, but as he tried, Chazz entered with a giant bag.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Chazz sarcastically. Jasmine thought _oh shit; he'll think something happened between me and Atticus. Damn boy._ Atticus grabbed his bag and handed it to Jasmine.

"Yeah, as if anything happened. She's my sister's friend," Atticus said. Then he gave Jasmine very specific shower instructions.

"Yeah, that's true," replied Chazz, "but just don't play with Jasmine's emotions." He didn't know why he said that. _Why do I care about her at all? She's just some girl. I mean…it's not like I like her or anything_ thought Chazz trying to push out all doubt. About fifteen minutes later, Jasmine entered the room from her bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Now what?" she asked Atticus. Atticus grabbed Jasmine, and blow-dried her hair till it was semi-dry and then he straightened it. Her hair was sleek and perfectly straight and calm. She looked as if a professional did her hair.

"What do you think?" asked Atticus to Chazz. Chazz looked up at Jasmine. _She looks good and really sexy. Did I just think that? I'm going crazy…This is a bad dream that I'll wake up from by Ojama's constant begging for food _thought Chazz. He shrugged and looked away.

"It's okay," said Chazz. Both Atticus and Jasmine scowled. Atticus said mentally _I wish he wasn't so stubborn and negative. What a horrible combo! _Atticus pulled out some of Alexis's old clothes, until he found the white angelic dress.

"Bingo!" he said as he tossed it to Jasmine. Jasmine went to get dressed back in the bathroom.

"What is your problem?" asked Atticus slapping Chazz on the back of the head while Jasmine was getting dressed. Chazz looked pissed off. What was Atticus's deal?

"What?" demanded the confused Chazz. Atticus rolled his eyes, and slapped Chazz again.

"Easy, we are trying to give her confidence, not bring her down, dumbass," said Atticus angrily, "Unless, you don't want her to have self-esteem or confidence. Whatever floats your boat," replied Atticus sassily, as he looked at his hair in Jasmine's mirror.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry," snapped Chazz, "are you happy now?"

"No, you need to apologize to Jasmine, you dumb little…" Atticus cut off there as Jasmine re-entered the room. The dress came to her knees and showed off her upper body. It had spaghetti straps with a bow in the back around her waist.

"What do you think?" asked Jasmine turning around.

"Wow, you look drop-dead sexy," said Atticus. He looked proud and thought _I did a fantastic job._

"What about you? What do you think, Chazz?" asked Jasmine with hope in her voice. She felt gorgeous in the dress with her straight hair. Now, it was time for Chazz's approval. Chazz looked up, his eyes wide. Jasmine really did look amazing, but he didn't know if he could say it. She never did look better; it was as if she evolved from a caterpillar to a butterfly in a sense.

"You look beautiful," Chazz said honestly. A smile beamed across Jasmine's face. It was something she never expected to hear, but she was glad she heard it.

"Thanks, you two," she said giving them a hug. Atticus got a call on his cell phone.

"Well, I have to go," Atticus said and then turned to Jasmine, "You aren't that girl, but you're about to give her a run from her money." He left the room, and Chazz soon had no idea what he was supposed to do now, but he wanted to know what Atticus meant when he was talking about Jasmine not being that girl. Was it a secret code or something? He thought of what Jasmine was going to put him through next.

**Mew Kazurinu: Wow that took awhile to write**

**Atticus: Yay!!! I was in it! How did you know what was in my bathroom?**

**Mew Kazurinu: O.o okay then…..**

**Atticus: I love this chapter, proof I am amazing, and good with pep talks.**

**Mew Kazurinu: This fanfic isn't about you!!! . **


	4. Awkward Conversation

Chapter 4

It was after all of Chazz's classes on that warm Tuesday afternoon. He promised he'd wait for Jasmine at the front of the school. He looked up to see Jaden coming without Alexis by his side for once. Chazz wondered_ I wonder if they broke up. Not like it matters, she still hates me sadly. _Jaden looked at the boy in the black trench coat. "What are you waiting for?" asked Jaden hoping that one of his best friends didn't totally hate his guts.

"Jasmine, she's taking forever," said Chazz grumpily. Jaden looked at Chazz and nodded. He hadn't noticed that Chazz and Jasmine spent a lot of their time together. I mean he had seen Mindy without Jasmine, but he didn't know she hung out with Chazz.

"Why?" Jaden asked confused. Chazz shook his head; he didn't want to explain things to him. I mean, Jaden would most likely take it offensively, or he would be utterly confused.

"Why do you care, slacker?" snapped Chazz. Jaden smiled, Chazz was still his old meanie-head self, so the Jaden and Alexis thing couldn't have affected Chazz greatly.

"Because you hate waiting for others," Jaden explained. He grinned as Alexis came to greet him. Alexis looked shocked, why was Chazz talking to her boyfriend. They were supposed to hate each other, and she was surprised that Jaden and Chazz were still friends. Alexis kissed Jaden on the cheek thinking _let's leave the loser, Jaden. Come on._

"I know that much," said Chazz as he rolled his eyes, "I don't know why, probably because, oh I don't know, she's the most normal one at this school." His voice was harsh as he just spat out the words without really thinking. His heart was beating either because Alexis was there or out of anger. He couldn't tell. Alexis looked shocked, who was this girl? How did that happen? It wasn't that she cared, but she didn't expect that ever to happen. Jasmine came out of the school looking exhausted.

"Hey, Chazz," Jasmine said and looked over to Alexis and Jaden. _This has to be a bit hard on him; it had to be. It's even awkward to be here, and I'm just trying to help Chazz._ She smiled at Jaden and Alexis; she really didn't ever talk to them.

"Jasmine, why is Chazz waiting for you? I want to know! Please, tell me. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" begged Jaden. He hated not being in the loop. Chazz started laughing thinking _Jaden is such a dumbass. I think I feel bad for him._

"Well…he…I am helping him with his studies, and he is helping me with my dueling," she lied quickly. _This should be a feasible excuse _she assumed.Alexis raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Jasmine was lying.

"Wow! Chazz never helps anybody!" Jaden exclaimed happily, "You must be special, Jasmine!" Jasmine looked down at her feet; her straight hair gleamed in the sunlight. She contemplated the idea of her being extraordinary to Chazz. It was unrealistic, but it was a nice thought. She smiled and looked at the spiky black haired kid with cold grey eyes. He was studying Jasmine's smile. _It's fake, we know it. She has to be happy around Alexis, just so the blonde won't see what a mess she's caused. Damn gorgeous Barbie doll._

"Is she special to you?" asked Alexis to Chazz. Chazz reddened. _How do I answer that question_ Chazz wondered _I mean Jasmine is great, and seems to always be there for me, but I really don't know if she is. I guess so._ Chazz glanced at Jasmine, and he thought he figured it out if Jasmine was something special.

"Yeah," Chazz replied simply. Jasmine smiled and hoped he meant those words, and he wasn't just lying to get Alexis away. Jasmine wondered why the blonde beauty actually cared. She had Jaden that was supposed to be sufficient enough.

"That's great, Chazz," said Jaden happily, "She seems like your type of girl." Jasmine's face turned a bright shade of pink and Chazz's face turned into a deep red. He wanted to punch Jaden. Jasmine was his friend not just some girlfriend that any loser could get. Jasmine was picky, and Chazz had just realized that when she had said in lunch that she thought a lot of guys were gorgeous, but she wanted a guy with substance.

"We aren't dating," Jasmine said quickly. There was no way that she could lie about that. Alexis looked shocked and thought_ they spend so much time together, and she's special to him. This makes no sense whatsoever. God, does Chazz still like me enough to not like Jasmine._ Chazz nodded.

"Why not?" asked Alexis. _Easy, because I'm not special, I'm not you, Alexis Rhodes. He wants more than me_ Jasmine answered Alexis in her head. She wished she could say that to Jaden's girlfriend, but she was far too civil.

"Why should we?" asked Chazz. Jasmine was hurt, but tried the best she could to hide it. Chazz hadn't gotten over Alexis, even though he hid it very well. Jasmine could sense it. There wasn't anything she could do about that, and besides he deserved more than little ole' her. She didn't want to explain it at all, truth was, and all she wanted to do was run away.

"You just seem right together," responded Alexis with a shrug.

"Like us?" Jaden inquired like a little boy with his eyes glistening with hope.

"Just like us," Alexis answered before she kissed his cheek.

"Gag me," said Chazz rudely. He did not want to witness this. He wished they would respect the fact that Jaden and Alexis were freaking gross together. She would even look good with a fat guy, just not him Chazz almost murmured, but he needed to control himself if he valued his life.

"It can't happen," said Jasmine weakly. She did not want to say it, but she felt that was the ultimate truth. Today, she had many boys talk to her, and wanted to get with her because she looked good. She liked the attention, but it was from the wrong source. _He will never love me_ her brain screamed to her heart. Chazz looked confused. He wondered why Jasmine seemed so depressed. She was fine earlier today, but what had happened to her now was beyond his comprehension. Jaden noticed this and said his goodbye's and dragged Alexis with him. She looked shocked.

"What are you doing?" she asked Jaden shocked and confused. Jaden looked at his lovely girlfriend.

"Easy, Jasmine got depressed. I think she may like Chazz, but if he still likes you, she knows she can't be with him. Look, the same thing happened to my cousin, and she acted just like Jasmine," Jaden said. He knew how girls were about this from his cousin, and his friends, and the courses he had been taking from Mindy.

"Really?" Alexis asked, "I had no idea. I didn't even know she liked him."

"Atticus told me. Look, just do them a favor and stay away from Chazz," said Jaden trying to sound serious. Alexis didn't know what to think of Jaden telling her what to do, but she felt guilty and decided that she wouldn't until the proper day came.

Meanwhile, Jasmine sat on the bench near the entrance to Duel Academy. She wished that she didn't feel this much pain from wanting to be with Chazz, and figuring it couldn't happen. She could have straight hair and wear Alexis's old clothing, but that wouldn't matter if he didn't like her for her. Chazz sat by her and got annoyed with her being depressing. That was his job!

"What is wrong with you?" Chazz asked finally. Jasmine's head jerked up. She didn't want to explain, but hopefully Chazz would give her that choice, but then again Chazz was a tad bit of a control freak.

"It's nothing," she answered. Chazz rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. He wondered if she felt what he felt when he wanted to be with Alexis badly, but it never seemed to happen. She definitely looked the part, but who could she like that he didn't know about?

"Don't lie to me," commanded Chazz, "You can tell me." Jasmine looked at him. There were no tears in her eyes, just a look of a child that had her favorite toy taken away.

"It's just, what Alexis and Jaden have is depressing," Jasmine said looking away from Chazz, "I mean who gets that lucky?"

"Why do you like Jaden?" Chazz asked with bitter disgusted. Jasmine shuddered.

"Hell no, she just is special enough to have someone treat her like she is special," she said quickly and without a breath. Chazz sighed and thought_ any guy could treat any girl that way. I could've treated Alexis better than Jaden does, but I never got that chance._ Jasmine continued to say her thoughts out loud, "You still want to treat her like that. I will never know that. We both know that, no one will see behind Atticus's creation anymore." Chazz stared in disbelief. Jasmine had a true insight into his mind, almost as if she could read it like a book. _Jasmine is wrong_ he thought _I do believe she is special._

"You are such a moron," Chazz said.

"Wow, that is lovely to hear," said Jasmine sarcastically. Chazz always chose the best times to be a cruel jackass.

"Hear me out," Chazz continued, "You are special, and you have to stop hiding from the world. You have to fight for what you want. I mean come on, you have your whole life ahead of you, and you're stuck because of some blonde. That's retarded." He looked at Jasmine and pulled her up. He was sick of her acting like this. He related to all of this, which was made it so hard to watch. He wasn't going to let her fall like he had.

"Thanks Chazz," said Jasmine, "I needed to hear that."

"Damn straight," Chazz replied.

"You did very well around Alexis and Jaden," she said. He had made more progress, and in a faster time than she had ever expected. She hoped he would move on from her, and she would learn to be her own person and step out of the shadows.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that was interesting to write. **

**Alexis: Why is Jasmine under my shadow? That's ridiculous.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Not really, it's natural.**

**Jaden: I had a smart moment! Yay!**

**Mew Kazurinu: I am not doing that again now.**


	5. Swimming and Maniacal Driving

Chapter 5

Jasmine's hair was pulled into a ponytail, hoping that Chazz was not going to be obnoxiously stubborn that day. That was against Chazz's nature, but that was all she could hope for. Chazz stared at her wondering and fearing the reddish-brown haired girl's new ideas on how she was going to save the boy dressed in black's heart and sanity. The girl quickly stood up and grabbed Chazz by his arm. Chazz tried to tug away, but Jasmine held on tighter to his jacket.

"Come on," she said. Chazz hated that she was always pulling surprise tactics on him, but nevertheless, it worked like a charm. He wondered if his friend had a secret power that he didn't know about. Jasmine pulled him outside and took him to the harbor.

"What are we doing here?" asked Chazz. Jasmine grinned evilly and pushed him into the water.

"You are going to learn how to live life," replied Jasmine, "You have been doing whatever you thought, Alexis would love you for, but now you are going to do some random stuff, so try to enjoy this." Chazz was thinking as Jasmine spoke these words_ this girl is crazy; there is no way this could possibly work. Has she gone crazy?_ Chazz attempted to pull himself onto the deck, but Jasmine pushed him back down.

"You are so right," Chazz replied pulling Jasmine into the water making her let out a tiny squeal. "I do need to enjoy myself," Chazz continued laughing. Jasmine splashed him with the cool water. Chazz frowned and dashed water on Jasmine.

"You're mean," giggled Jasmine as Chazz pounced on her to pull her deeper into the water. The spiky haired boy took of his trench coat and shirt and threw it on the dock. Jasmine tried not to blush, but it she couldn't resist him.

"Yeah, I know," the shirtless Chazz said as he pulled Jasmine deeper into the water, "but you got to admit, it makes 'The Chazz' sexier than he already is." Jasmine rolled her eyes as she secretly thought _he is right about that. At least, that was more of a truth than an egotistical moment._

"Whatever you say," said Jasmine as Chazz swam towards her. She quickly ducked under water. Chazz was still in front of her as Jasmine came up from air.

"You know it's true," said Chazz pulling Jasmine close to him. He felt her heart race and her breath become uneven. Chazz wondered if she was okay, or if she was sick. He couldn't tell exactly.

"It could be true," responded Jasmine attempting to appear confident. Chazz thought _she looks so nervous and really cute, even if she is sopping wet. So that's why she's wearing red shorts and a black tank top. This girl is really prepared._ He didn't know how he had already started thinking about her, and he didn't know why exactly. He knew he had to sort out his brain sooner or later.

It was about one and a half hours later, and Jasmine and Chazz (both still soaking wet in their clothes) went to the Slifer Dorm. Jasmine opened up Jaden's dormitory only to find it was completely empty. _Darn_ she thought _I guess we can't give Syrus a make-over. _Chazz glimpsed around and found that a lot of Jaden's belongings were missing.

"Why is all of Jaden's stuff missing?" asked Chazz. Jasmine turned to gaze at Chazz, and gave a smile. She knew she had to tell Chazz sooner or later about the extent of Jaden's and Alexis's relationship. The only way she knew was because Alexis always had scratches on her arm and looked overly happy. The blonde-headed girl was pretty open about the whole scenario.

"He stays over at Alexis's dorm a lot," Jasmine explained, "He sneaks in through her window. It's noisy near my room." Chazz suddenly grasped what Jasmine had meant through those subtle words. He shuddered, as he tried not thinking that Jaden and Alexis were sleeping together or whatever else they could think of.

"That's nasty!" screamed Chazz. He fell back on the floor in disgust. Jasmine sat by him, and looked at his pale small but muscular structure. He was handsome and just about everything she ever wanted in a man.

"Jaden probably gets laid a lot," said Chazz disappointedly. Jasmine nodded and put a hand on Chazz's head. She looked at a random object in the room.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Jasmine without any change in the inflection of her voice, "but that's not a real relationship. I would rather have someone I could have things in common with and that is more of a connection that isn't one hundred percent…" Chazz made her stop, by putting his head on her lap. _Why did he do that? What's going on_ she wondered.

"You're right," said Chazz. Chazz began to think that maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't with Chazz. Yeah, a physical connection would be great, but even he wanted more than that. He wanted to do something he had never thought of. He got up quickly and pulled up Jasmine. They raced to the forest nearby with a red car which was filthy.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jasmine confused. Chazz shrugged as he opened the doors. He found the keys inside the car and thought _this dumbass left keys to his car where someone would steal it. "The Chazz" so happens to be this person._ He sat down in the leather seats.

"Get in," he said to Jasmine. She did as she was told while praying that Chazz was a good driver.

As Chazz started the ignition, Jasmine inquired, "You do know how to drive this thing, don't you?" Chazz grinned wildly and looked at her with devilish eyes.

"Well, we are about to find out," Chazz said with a maniacal laugh. They sped off as Chazz drove like a speed demon and Jasmine in a fear. He felt as if he was reborn._ Alexis would have killed me if I did this if we were dating _thought Chazz._ But I honestly don't care; this is a hell of a lot more fun than even being around her._ Jasmine watched as the car rushed past the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"You are going to kill us," said Jasmine looking at Chazz, who just pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Don't be scared," said Chazz, "just think of it like this, if we die at least you'll die with the greatest driver on earth." Jasmine looked more terrified as the rounded around the Academy. People watched as the car rushed past the Slifer dorm and near the beach.

"That doesn't help!" yelled Jasmine as the wheels made sand fly everywhere from the speed. Chazz laughed and thought _this is so much fun. _He ended up stopping the car as they got to the cliff. The young man was more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. He looked at the petrified friend who had seen him at his best.

"You have to admit, that was fun," Chazz said as he jumped out of the car. Jasmine looked at him as he looked out at the sunset.

"I guess so," said Jasmine, "It shouldn't be legal for you to drive." Chazz laughed as he sat on the hood of the red vehicle. He had a real genuine smile on his face. He looked as if he was always a peaceful boy that never knew heartache.

"Well, I don't have my license yet," said Chazz. Jasmine looked scared. He definitely could have killed her, but at least he has had the chance to be wild and random and not having to do what he thought someone else wanted.

"That's great," she said sarcastically. Chazz gave her a tight hug.

With an attempt to sound like Atticus, Chazz responded, "Awww Jazzy, don't be scared. You were my inspiration for my driving frenzy." Jasmine let out a sigh as Chazz was looking at the horizon. Jasmine smacked Chazz in the arm for sounding like Atticus.

"I am really lucky to know you," said Chazz faking a sarcastic voice as Jasmine and him got into a play fight.

"I bet," said Jasmine as they continued acting stupid.

**Mew Kazurinu: Sorry that was one of my shorter chapters, but there had to be one.**

**Chazz: "The Chazz" drives like a real man.**

**Mew Kazurinu: More like a real moron**


	6. Girl Talk

Chapter 6

In the dark of the night, Chazz sat in the car he had stolen from the woods. He remembered how we found about it. He remembered the sunny day last year when Atticus was constantly talking about the car he had found. Chazz smiled as he looked up at the gorgeous night sky and remembered how Atticus had said it was sent on a boat for a kid's sixteenth birthday, and the kid drove it to the forest and couldn't bring it home when he graduated. Chazz had never believed this story, but it was the most realistic out of anything Atticus had said. Chazz pressed his head against his the seat and wondered how he was at peace without Alexis. He thought of Jasmine as he looked at the empty passenger seat. He reminisced on how frightened and angry his red-headed friend was when he was speeding. He beamed at how she wanted to kill him after the drive. Chazz never thought about her reactions and how vast they were when she decided to be herself and relax. Chazz grinned as he thought on how much Alexis's…no…his new friend had helped him. He looked at the pearl moon and thought _don't worry Jazz, I will help you, even more than you helped me. I don't know why I care for you in any aspect, and I shouldn't, but since when did anyone ever try unselfishly? I don't deserve a friend like her, so I better prove myself worthy._

Meanwhile, Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis were relaxing in Alexis's dormitory. Alexis's room was filthy from all of her and Jaden's belongings. Mindy was doing her make-up while Jasmine was looking at Alexis who was rearranging her deck.

"So what's the deal with you and Chazz?" asked Mindy as she put on some mascara. Jasmine looked shocked, but just smiled sweetly.

"I told you, I'm helping him with his studies…" said Jasmine being cut off by Alexis's laughter. Alexis grabbed Jasmine's shoulders as she was trying to hold back her fit of giggles.

"C'mon Jazz, you can tell us," Alexis's words broke through her giggles, "I mean we can tell your lying." Mindy, who had finished her make-up, began to work on Alexis's eye shadow.

Mindy quickly replied, "It's like so obvious that you like him, Jazz." Jasmine's face turned into a bright shade of red. Mindy grinned deviously as Alexis let out a squeal. It was perfect.

"Yeah," responded Jasmine as she stood up to look out the window at the starry sky, "It's not like anything can happen. He still likes Alexis." Mindy looked at Jasmine with sympathy in her eyes, and then she quickly turned to do the Alexis' eyeliner and mascara.

"You don't know if he has gotten over me though," Alexis pointed out. Jasmine shrugged and continued to look out at the moonlit sky. She often wondered if Chazz had gotten over Alexis completely, but she didn't want to here the answer being a "yes" and figured it was best just to assume so.

"Do you want me to ask for you?" asked Mindy hopefully. Alexis looked thrilled at the idea of her not being the only taken one. Maybe it was a temporary way to ease her conscience, but she really did want the best for Jasmine.

"No," replied Jasmine, "I may like him, but I really just want him to be happy." Mindy nodded as she understood her friend's words. Mindy swore secretly that she would not let Chazz be with any other girl than Jasmine. Soon Jasmine departed from Alexis's dorm. Mindy stared at Alexis wondering what the blonde girl was thinking about.

Alexis inquired from Mindy, "What are we going to do?" Mindy flopped on her friend's bed and rolled to her side.

"Easy," said Alexis's scheming friend, "We get them together." That was the obvious answer.

"How? You heard Jasmine. He may still have a thing for me," pleaded Alexis. Mindy stood up and pulled Alexis to her feet.

"I think you need to trust me on this," Mindy answered. Alexis sighed as she watched Mindy's hopeful eyes widen. It was obvious that Mindy wanted Jasmine and Chazz together very badly.

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"Easy," said Mindy as she was about to leave her friend's dorm, "Because, she has liked him forever, and she is giving herself a chance to be with him, and I don't think she'd forgive herself if we let her blow it. So I am going to help her. Are you with me or against me?" Alexis agreed quickly after Mindy's speech.

As the trees rustled in the night wind, Atticus popped out of nowhere happily. He had a wide smile on his face. "Don't worry. I have a plan for those lovebirds together, but we have to work together against the stubbornness of Chazzy and Jazzy." The girls nodded as Atticus went through his elaborate plan.

**Mew Kazurinu: Yeah, sorry I didn't post this sooner. I have been very busy lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mindy: I am a matchmaker. Can I hook you up, Mew?**

**Mew Kazurinu: Um…..**


	7. Atticus's workings

Chapter 7

The sun shone brightly that warm day as Atticus Rhodes set off to find Chazz. He rushed past the mob of people in the hallway of Duel Academy. He ran past the library without looking in to see if the new romance novel was in yet. He bumped into Mindy who was trying to find Jasmine. Mindy was knocked to the floor of the Academy floor.

"Watch it!" Mindy snapped without even looking at Atticus. _She's pissed_ thought Atticus. He helped her up quickly.

"Sorry," Atticus apologized, "I was looking for Chazzy." Mindy nodded as she figured out that she ran into one of her best friend's brother.

"Wow, he has to be hard to find," replied Mindy, "I can't seem to find Jasmine anywhere. How can we complete this plan if we can't find them?" Mindy let out a soft sigh. _This is pointless_ the young girl thought _maybe we should wait for them instead._

"Maybe they are somewhere together," Atticus suggested eagerly. Atticus figured it to be sensible since Jasmine and Chazz were always together, almost as if since they actually got to hanging out, they could not resist.

"That is probably the case," Mindy replied. Atticus nodded.

"Ah, young love," stated Atticus dreamily, "It is a beautiful thing." Mindy nodded as she wondered if the brunette boy had actually been in love before. Atticus seemed more of the type to randomly hook up with a girl or play the field for awhile. Alexis's brother grabbed Mindy by the arm and dragged her around, "Let's go find those lovebirds."

"Stop dragging me you dip-shit!" The angry girl screamed. Atticus let go, as he saw one of his cupids was in pain. The brown-headed boy wondered if he been a tad overenthusiastic.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Mindy shrugged it off but slapped him.

"Just don't ever touch me again," Mindy growled. Atticus nodded as they headed off to find Chazz and Jasmine. There was an eerie silence that loomed over their heads. Atticus said to himself _I have never made a girl mad before. She looks really mad as if she could kill. I better try to be quiet so she doesn't slit my throat._ He looked over at Mindy who was either deep in thought or really mad and hurt over the arm injury that Atticus had inflicted.

"So how are you going to take care of the emo kid?" asked Mindy breaking the silence at last. Atticus had a gigantic grin on his face, as if he had been waiting to tell someone his plan for awhile. He began to tell her as they headed out of the school doors and they headed towards Chazz's doors.

Meanwhile, Chazz was lying on his bed watching a video of the famous Kaiba vs. Yugi duels. His mind was wandering on as he watched the Blue Eyes White Dragon being summoned. He looked over at Jasmine who was entranced by Yugi's quick defense mechanisms. _I wish I could tell her_ thought Chazz_ that I think I like her a lot. I mean, I hated having to flirt today (damn her devices to make me get over Alexis) I just wanted to flirt with Jasmine for once._ Chazz let out a soft groan of displeasure as the duel came to a close.

"Are you sad that the duel is over?" Jasmine asked with a slight giggle. Chazz chucked a pillow at her.

"Don't be stupid," Chazz retorted, "That's a dumb reason to get upset." His new crush shrugged slightly. Chazz's mind began to roam again, _I am even over Alexis, but somehow Jazz is convinced at all._

"Just asking," she said jumping on his bed. He looked startled by his friend's pouncing on him or rather his bed. He gave a weak smile as he sat up. He thought _I like her, and I am not going to screw this one up. I know where I went wrong. That was me liking Alexis, but I will get Jasmine even if…I need that bozo's help._ As soon as those thoughts entered Chazz's mind, Atticus and Mindy entered the scene.

"Hey Chazzy," Atticus said enthusiastically, "what are you up to?" Chazz moaned unhappily, the bozo had ruined a chance he had to win Jasmine over. Atticus was going to die.

"What do you want?" Chazz snarled. Jasmine looked at Mindy and Atticus in a deep curiosity._ Please don't let this be a matchmaking scheme already_ thought Jasmine _I was comfortable._

"Don't be so rude," Mindy chimed in as Chazz rolled his eyes. He did not want the two most obnoxious kids in the school around him at all. He just wanted to watch his movie.

"Well Chazz," said Atticus in a paternal way as he put a hand on the boy in black's shoulder, "We need to have a man to man talk." Chazz moved Atticus hand from his back. "I also need it to be in private," Atticus continued. Mindy helped Jasmine up from the comfortable bed.

"Bye Chazz," said Jasmine as she left with Mindy.

"Good luck, Atticus," piped Mindy as her and Jasmine left the room. Chazz turned sharply to face the aspiring pop star as soon as the door shut. His eyes were full of anger and discontent. It wasn't rare for Chazz to be angry, but this time he had a valid reason.

"Well, thank you for rudely interrupting me," growled Chazz with irritation coming out with his words. Atticus smiled as he thought _he was about to do something or I totally walked in while he was thinking about her._ "So this had better be important," Chazz continued.

"Actually it is," said Atticus sitting in a large black leather chair in Chazz's room. "It's about Jasmine." Chazz looked more concerned than curious.

"What about her?" the black-haired boy asked with worry in his tone. Atticus's smile beamed brightly.

"Do you like her?" inquired Atticus. Chazz punched Alexis's brother in the face. How dare he ask that? It was none of the idol's business whatsoever. Chazz felt his face flush. Atticus grinned.

"I am guessing you do by your reaction," the bruised Atticus stated with optimism shining in his brown eyes.

"So what if I do?" demanded Chazz grimly. Atticus smiled happily and hugged him.

"Oh well…never mind that stage of the game," Atticus said as he started to comb his prized possession, his hair. "Can I ask you another slightly personal question?" he asked. Chazz shrugged without really caring anymore.

"Are you over Alexis?" Atticus asked. Chazz sighed; he had to explain this simply for the dumb eighteen-year old in his chair.

"I am, but Jasmine doesn't tend to think so. I really don't care about your sister one way or the other. Jazz keeps putting me through the 'Getting Over Her Exercises' but it's pointless," Chazz replied. Atticus nodded, that was all he really needed to know. Now, he could have slightly smooth sailing in his plot to get them together.

**Mew Kazurinu: So sorry it took awhile to update, but now time to write Chapter 8**

**Atticus: Can I have fairy wings. So I can be a matchmaking fairy?**

**Mew Kazurinu: I don't care, I am just not going to buy them**


	8. Night Time Thoughts and Schemes

Chapter 8

Chazz Princeton rolled onto the other side of the bed that night as he pulled up the covers to his face. He let out a large yawn before he pummeled his head into his soft pillow. It did not matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to get to sleep. Thoughts of her infiltrated his mind. He tried to think about Alexis, but he couldn't, it was official, Chazz was over Alexis Rhodes, but now he wanted to belong to Jasmine. Chazz gave a soft sigh as he began to think back on all the times they had shared. He wished he could tell her, without completely ruining their friendship altogether. He looked up at the dark ceiling from the lack of lights turned on. His mind wandered through the tunnel of curiosity, and then the question hit him. Could Jasmine ever possibly love him? I mean she understood him, and was always there for him. She was the only one who even attempted to help him with the getting over Alexis ordeal. He could only dream and hope and wonder what Atticus was going to do. Chazz sat up straight, who knew what Atticus could do now that he knew. Chazz grabbed his cell phone from his desk and dialed Atticus's number. Of course, the brunette was getting his beauty sleep, so no one answered Chazz's call. Chazz wondered what exactly his ex-crush's brother was going to do. He couldn't assume Atticus wasn't going to take action, that wasn't in his nature one bit. Chazz sighed, things were going to get hectic fast.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was sitting at her white wooden desk thinking about Him. It was obvious who it was. Thoughts of his spiky black hair filled every crevice of her mind. She let out a sigh as she looked upon the lack of online people on instant messenger. She wished Mindy hadn't stolen her away to go shopping that afternoon, and only because it made her have less time with Chazz Princeton. Of course, there was nothing she could do about that. Jasmine wondered what Atticus needed to talk to Chazz about. It was probably his eagerness to get Chazz into wearing something with more color. Jasmine never seemed to figure those two out, and it didn't matter anymore. Jasmine turned off her computer before she crawled under her warm blankets. Her body worn out from Mindy's dragging, her mind tired of people's nagging saying "you should tell Chazz", and most of all, she hated that she had no clue what to do whatsoever. She rested her head on her arm as she could only wish and dream.

Neither of the two secret admirers seemed to know what plan was taking place that very night. It was in Mindy's dormitory, and the moon glowed through the pink curtains. Mindy sat on her big white bed with many stuffed animals and pillows that seemed to take over the place she slept. Alexis and Jaden lay on the wooden rug and Atticus sat on the couch.

"I found out that Chazz has gotten over Lexi," Atticus's voice chimed. Mindy clapped her hands in pure bliss.

"That's great news!" Alexis said happily giving Jaden a large hug.

"It is," Jaden agreed.

"But does Chazz like Jasmine?" Mindy asked the brunette boy who only dreamed of being a pop star even though his voice was off pitch and he couldn't read music to save his life.

"Yes," smirked Atticus joyfully. More chattering and hugging ensued. "Now it's time for those two to finally get together." Alexis wondered what was going to take place, It had to be dramatic, if this was indeed Atticus's plan of action. Jaden was just overridden with joy that one of his best friends wasn't in love with his girlfriend.

"So how are they going to confess their undying love towards each other?" inquired Alexis. Atticus looked over at his blonde sister and smiled evilly. This wasn't something he wanted to make Alexis do, but what had to be done, had to be done, and there was no denying that.

"How do you feel about seducing him?" Atticus asked. Jaden gasped, what was Atticus thinking? There was no way on earth that he would ever permit his girlfriend to do that. Why? What was the point in that at all?

"Why?" asked Mindy, Jaden, and Alexis simultaneously. All three pairs of eyes were locked on Atticus. Atticus sighed, as if these bozos would ever understand his logic. If you want a big result, you have to make a major course of action.

"Easy," Atticus replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Tomorrow, we are putting Chazzy to the ultimate test."

**Mew Kazurinu: Yes, this was short, and people are going to complain but just wait to what happens next.**

**Atticus: What? I am so confused**

**Mew Kazurinu: (slaps Atticus) It's whatever I write about**


	9. The Ultimate Test

Chapter 9

Chazz stood in the corner of another one of Atticus's Rhodes famous parties. He tapped his foot to the beat of the band playing an up-tempo song about a boy and a girl who didn't get along. The spiky black haired boy's eyes darted across the room as he waited to see Jasmine, but only the blonde-headed Alexis appeared. _This has got to be some nightmare_ thought Chazz cruelly as Alexis advanced towards his general direction.

"Hey Chazz," said Alexis coolly. She wore a low-cut pink shirt and a short white skirt. Chazz, being a male driven by hormones, of course noticed this trying not to look at the ample amount of skin shown.

"Good evening, Alexis," said Chazz courtly. He looked at his drink, wishing Atticus had something other than soda and punch. Right now, he needed whiskey or rum maybe just a beer would work. It wasn't that he had a problem with Alexis; it was just not one of those people, Chazz decided to talk to on a daily basis.

Alexis asked the boy who looked away from her, "Shouldn't you be dancing with me?" She pulled out her hand as to lead him to the dance floor. Chazz laughed at her idiocy; didn't Alexis see that her boyfriend was less than ten feet away?

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Chazz scoffed. Alexis's color drained from her face. _Maybe Atticus was right for once _thought Alexis _maybe, Chazz will pass this test._

"Touché," Alexis grumbled. Chazz nodded looking around nervously, waiting for Jasmine still. Did Mindy decide to give her a make-over right before they were about to leave or something like that? He glanced at the door as he noticed a girl with reddish-brown hair, a white dress with spaghetti straps and a bow around her wait._ God, she looks gorgeous_ screamed the mind of Chazz Princeton. He didn't want to control himself any longer.

"Can't we just ignore Jaden?" pleaded Alexis. Chazz groaned at her dumbness. She had made her choice awhile ago, and now that he was over her, he never wanted to be part of that vortex again. He looked at Jasmine, who looked shocked or possibly hurt. Chazz closed his eyes as he passed by Alexis.

"What about me?" the blonde begged. Chazz turned around swiftly, his patience was tried, and he for once wanted to slap a girl. Chazz had his violent tendency, but he had always learned never to harm a girl.

"What about you? What about you?" Chazz yelled. Never before had his rough voice reached that optimum volume. "You chose that Slifer slacker over me, and now you are trying to seduce me! Alexis, I am not some toy you can mess with whenever you want. I chose what I wanted and it isn't you. Got it? So you can go back to your loser boyfriend and keep the hell away from me!" All the students stared in wild disbelief as Chazz stormed off. Atticus, however, was grinning. This was exactly what he had planned. Chazz had passed the ultimate test. He had not fallen into Alexis's seduction. All now that needed to happen was for Jasmine and Chazz to confess their love towards each at last.

Chazz walked over to his crush, her eyes wide with joy and happiness, "You did it!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, "You got over her. I am so proud of you." Chazz grinned and shook his head.

"Jasmine, you are completely blind," said Chazz.

"Why?" she asked. Chazz slammed his head against the wall. It had to be obvious by now. He grabbed Jasmine's hands and smiled sweetly.

"I have been over her," replied Chazz. Jasmine nodded still in complete confusion. Sadly, Atticus, Alexis, and Mindy knew everything about love. She had never had that opportunity. Chazz continued looking deep into Jasmine's brown eyes, "I don't like her anymore. I like you…maybe I love you. I'm not certain. I just know that just because Alexis has a big ass, doesn't mean she is my everything anymore. You are my everything now." Jasmine felt her spirits soar as he told her all of these things. Truly, it had to be a dream, but it was one she certainly didn't want to awake from.

"I think I love you too," said Jasmine taking deep breaths. This was too good to be true, this was all she ever wanted. She kissed him fiercely. Chazz closed his eyes, and returned the kiss.

Atticus smiled, everything went according to plan, and now he could go to sleep.

The End

**Mew Kazurinu: That's all for now, I don't know what I am going to write next, so do tell if you have any ideas or requests.**

**Chazz: Your Fanfic sucked**

**Mew Kazurinu: You actually read it?!**

**Chazz: Hey I'll read anything if I am the main character.**

**Jasmine: For the millionth time, you had to share the spotlight with me, you loser.**


End file.
